The present invention relates to the discovery that a group of 2-phenyl-3-aryl-dihydrobenzopyrans are useful for lowering serum cholesterol.
All mammalian cells require cholesterol as a structural component of their cell membranes and for non-sterol end products. The very property, however, that makes cholesterol useful in the cell membranes, its insolubility in water, also makes it potentially lethal. When cholesterol accumulates in the wrong place, for example within the wall of an artery, it cannot be readily mobilized and its presence leads to the development of an atherosclerotic plaque. Elevated concentrations of serum cholesterol associated with low density lipoproteins (LDL'S) have been demonstrated to be a major contributing factor in the development and progression of atherosclerosis.
Estrogen, particularly when taken orally, lowers plasma levels of LDL and raises those of the beneficial high density lipoproteins (HDL's). Long-term estrogen therapy, however, has been implicated in a variety of disorders, including an increase in the risk of uterine cancer and possibly breast cancer, causing many women to avoid this treatment. Recently suggested therapeutic regimens, which seek to lessen the cancer risk, such as administering combinations of progestogen and estrogen, cause the patient to experience unacceptable bleeding. Furthermore, combining progesterone with estrogen seems to blunt the serum cholesterol lowering effects of estrogen. The significant undesirable effects associated with estrogen therapy support the need to develop alternative therapies for hypercholesterolemia that have the desirable effect on serum LDL but do not cause undesirable effects.
Attempts to fill this need by the use of compounds commonly known as antiestrogens, which interact with the estrogen receptor and/or bind what has been termed the antiestrogen binding site (AEBS), have had limited success, perhaps due to the fact that these compounds generally display a mixed agonist/antagonist effect and are subject to the same adverse effects associated with estrogen therapy.
The current invention provides methods for lowering serum LDL levels without the associated adverse effects of estrogen therapy, and thus provides an effective and acceptable treatment for hypercholesterolemia.